Hari Pertama di Sekolah
by macaronilen
Summary: Oliver memulai hari pertamanya di Vocaloid Academy dan berhasil bertemu idolanya, Kagamine Len! Lho, tapi kok Len tiba-tiba membawanya ke belakang sekolah?


**A/N: Haloo Kirin disini~ Terakhir bikin fic pake Bahasa Inggris jadi sekarang mau khusus bikin fic Bahasa Indonesia buat temen2 dari Indo hehe (Beraharap dapet temen2 penyuka Leniver dari Indo /slapped) The cover pic is made by me^^~**

 **Oke ini jatohnya komedi ato bahkan cerita gaje(?) gaada romancenya sama sekali xD Sorry!**

* * *

Hari ini, Oliver, anak pindahan dari Inggris, memulai hari pertamanya di Vocaloid Academy. Rasa tegangnya tak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Mereka mau berteman dengan aku tidak ya..." Dia terus berpikir sambil menulusuri lorong sekolah, mencari kelasnya. Sambil berjalan, dia melihat-lihat interior sekolah musik megah itu. Dia terkagum-kagum dan sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa masuk ke sekolah idamannya. Tiba-tiba jalannya terhenti dan ia menabrak sesuatu, Oliverpun terjatuh.

"Hey!" Terdengar suara buku-buku berjatuhan, " _ck_ kok jalan gak liat-liat sih!" Terdengar suara seorang siswa memarahi Oliver.

"Ouch.." Oliver berusaha berdiri sambil mengusap kakinya. Dia ingin segera minta maaf, tapi mulutnya terhenti setelah ia menyadari siapa yang telah ia tabrak. "K-Kagamine... Len?"

"Ah, baguslah kau tau aku." Len membereskan buku-bukunya dan menatap anak di depannya, "Eh?" Len tercengang melihat seorang anak yang kelihatannya berasal dari negara barat sedang menatapnya. _Waduh, bule pula... gimana nih Inggris gue pas-pasan._ Tanpa pikir panjang, Lenpun melewati Oliver dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"K-Kagamine Len...? Oh... dia melewatiku" Oliver mengenal Len dari video-video covernya di Youtube, gaya membawakan lagunya sangat keren dan membuat Oliver mengaguminya.

Banyak siswa-siswi Vocaloid Academy berhasil sukses dan terkenal karena talenta musiknya yang terasah dengan baik. Bermula dari Youtube dan berakhir jadi artis terkenal di seluruh dunia. Ya, Oliver ingin seperti itu juga, seperti para alumni Vocaloid Academy yang sudah sukses dan namanya diingat semua orang.

"Alright! I'll do my best here!" Oliver mengepalkan tangannya dan lanjut mencari kelasnya.

...

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada anak baru yang pindah dari Inggris. Berikan salam pada Oliver!"

"Hai Oliver!" Seluruh siswa-siswi serentak menyapa si anak baru.

"Hi everyone, my name is Oliver and I come from the UK. I hope we can be good friends! Salam kenal!" Oliver memberikan senyuman termanisnya dan anak-anak di kelas pun memberikan sorakan _welcome_ padanya.

"Baik, kalau begitu, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong itu" Pak guru menunjukkan dua kursi kosong; satu dekat jendela dan satunya di sebelahnya. Oliverpun memilih untuk duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seorang anak dengan rambut dikuncir masuk sambil meminta maaf,

"Maaf Pak, tadi ada yang nabrak saya jadinya buku-bukunya harus disusun ulang di TU." Anak itu terlihat seperti habis berlari, "Saya belom ketinggalan pelajaran apa-apa kan, Pak?"

"Belum, belum. Lagipula siapa lagi sih yang nabrak kamu, Len? Cewek lagi?"

"Hah, bu-bukan Pak! Saya beneran tadi ada yang nabrak." Len melihat ke sisi jendela dan menemukan Oliver, "Nah, itu dia! Anak itu Pak yang nabrak saya!"

"Oliver, apa benar yang dikatakan Len?"

 _Wah, itu Len! Aku sekelas dengan Kagamine Len!_ Oliver hanya terdiam dan masih starstruck melihat Len.

"Tuh lihat, dia sampai bingung melihatmu! Kamu sekolah jangan main-main dong, Len. Mentang-mentang sudah terkenal di internet, ya?" Pak guru tak memercayai kata-kata muridnya

"Tapi Pak—"

"Sudah, kamu duduk sana." Sang guru membelakanginya dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

Lenpun menerimanya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dia terlalu lelah untuk berargumen dengan anak baru yang duduk di bangkunya dan iapun duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Oliver.

 _Aku harus berbicara padanya saat istirahat nanti!_ Oliver masih belum melihat situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Len.

...

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan jantung Oliver berdetak kencang, saatnya untuk menyapa Len. Setelah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya, ia menengok ke bangku sebelahnya tapi ternyata bangku itu telah kosong. Oliver menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan bekal makanannya.

"Wah, si bule bawa bekel! Lucu bangeett~" Terdengar suara siswi-siswi sekelasnya yang datang mendekati Oliver.

"Oh, halo semua" Oliver sedikit kaget tapi ia tetap memberikan senyuman sapaan ke para siswi yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Siswi-siswi tersebut menemani makan Oliver sambil menanya-nanyakan asal usul Oliver. Oliver sangat senang karena merasa diterima di lingkungan barunya.

...

"Oy Len, lo sekelas sama murid bule baru itu? Denger-denger fans-fans cewek lo di sekolah ini jadi pada pindah hati tuh! Haha!" Yuma, teman dekat Len, bercanda sambil minum soda di atap sekolah.

" _ck_ Kita liat aja nanti" Len mengepalkan tangannya.

...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dan Oliverpun mulai membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Oliver," Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sampingnya, "jangan pulang dulu."

Oliver menatap Len yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di tangannya sambil menatap gerak gerik si anak baru, "B-baik"

Setelah kelas kosong, Len berdiri dan memberi isyarat dengan tangannya untuk mengikutinya. Oliver yang tak tahu apa-apa dengan polosnya mengikuti idolanya itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di belakang sekolah dan disana terlihat siswa-siswa sedang duduk sambil menatap si anak baru.

"Hm gini ya, Oliver" Len menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ke sisi Oliver "Gue tau lo tuh pingin jatohin gue kan disini? Pake boong segala di depan guru, terus lo seenaknya ngobrol-ngobrol sama cewek sana sini? Lo sekarang ada di kawasan gue, istana gue. Jadi kalo lo mau selamat, mending lo balik aja ke tempat manapun lo berasal itu" Len menatap Oliver dengan tatapan tajam. Oliver terdiam dan terlihat kaget. Len tersenyum sombong melihat reaksi Oliver yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Um... maaf tapi aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu?" Oliver mengerutkan dahinya, "I'm sorry, my Japanese is not that good but... I have a feeling that this is some kind of a confrontation...right?"

Len terdiam kaku dan Yuma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mendekati Len dan menepuknya, "Yeah kinda. Basically, this dude here is trying to be a bully to scare you off."

"Oh o-okay...Len, kamu mau aku takut...kan ya?" Oliver menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"AGGHH GAK JADII! PULANG SANAA!" Wajah Len memerah dan ia segera membelakangi Oliver sambil menutup wajahnya. Yuma lanjut tertawa dan menemani Oliver sambil menunjukkan jalan keluar agar dia bisa pulang.

...

"Dan itulah cerita hari pertamaku di sekolah! Len emang aneh ya~" Oliver menghela nafas setelah selesai menceritakannya.

"U-udah 5 taun tapi kenapa sih kejadian itu harus diinget-inget terus!" Len menutup wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Haha gak papa kok Len! Kan semenjak hari itu juga kita jadi bisa temenan sedeket ini~" Oliver menepuk pundak Len sambil tertawa.

"Udahlah Len, kan kita-kita juga yang tau masalah itu hahaha!" Yuma ikut tertawa sambil memainkan gitarnya.

"Aaaah udah-udah! Kita masih sibuk buat persiapan konser nih!" Len berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang masih merah dengan menyiapkan alat-alat musik.

"Iyaa deh booos~" Oliver dan Yuma menjawabnya bersamaan dan merekapun melanjutkan latihannya di studio untuk persiapan konser dunia mereka.

* * *

 **A/N: Lennya berandal tsundere! xD Sumpah maaf banget endingnya sampis antiklimaks hahahaha**

 **I welcome reviews thankuuu *hearts***


End file.
